Max and the Flock kick butt
by Perfect Storm
Summary: max and the flock are awesome. definat Fax maybe Niggy in the long run. enjoy review please. DISCONTINUED
1. Erasers

**Erasers**

Max POV

Five days of nonstop raining. I'm telling ya that when you have wings its pretty dang hard to fly. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about then here's the scoop.

I'm Max (short for Maximum). I live, travel and fight with my flock or family. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman (Gazzy) and my baby Angel. Oh! And Total who looks like a Scottish terrier but isn't. Frankly we don't know what type he is because we got him at the institute in New York. Don't ask.

We were born "so to speak" at The School. For our first years we were poked, prodded and experimented on by scientist. A.K.A whitecoats. Anyway as we flew on the rain lightened a little and I could actually see in front of me. Amazing! "So Max when can we like stop and eat", eight year old Gazzy asked.

"Maybe now", I said looking at Fang. He nodded. I dropped back and fell in beside Iggy. "Ig we're going to land. Follow Nudge," I ordered. I'm only giving Iggy instructions because he's the only one who's freaking blind. Blame the creepy whack-job scientist. "Kay ".

I tilted the tip of my wing and came in beside Angel. "Hey sweeties how are ya. You have been quiet," I asked. A tear ran down Angel's cheek. Total answered for her. Have I mentioned he's a talking dog?

"She lost Celeste." Well that's not really that bad. **Max, you know how much ****Celeste**** meant to me**, Angel complained. Inside my head. Have I mentioned that she can read minds, control other people's thoughts and send her thoughts to others? I know honey but please don't go looking for her. I bet she'll turn up somewhere, I thought.

"Okay Thanks Max" Angel said out loud. We landed and Angel held my hand as we walked towards a simple looking restaurant. I peeked over at Fang and saw him looking at me. He looked away his cheeks flushing, mine did too…. As we were seated at a table next to window. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Fang was checking for any Erasers or creepy things that would want to capture us. Again. While he was doing that I was checking out the menu. Hmm. Steak, burgers, taco's, chicken. Wow, this menu could go on forever. My stomach growled.

"So Max where to now,'" Nudge asked. Honestly I had no idea. _Go to Texas Max, _Said the Voice. Yes, I have a voice that helps me with my mission to save the world. Your probably thinking that there's no way this little group of six birdkids is going to save the world. Well as impossible as it might sound we could do it. I Hope.

Fang POV

I looked at Max. Wow she's beautiful, even when she's not really down to earth.

"Texas. For some reason the voice want us to go to Texas," Max said. Oh, here we go with the voice thing again. Now I trust Max completely, but not the voice considering Jeb our adoptive father turned traitor can do the voice. Fang, if Max can trust the voice then we should too, Angel pointed out. Whatever Ange.

"Max," I whispered so that the others couldn't hear. "Are you sure it isn't Jeb trying to set us up"?

"I know," she whispered back. " I've been thinking 'bout that and we haven't been in a fight for awhile."

" So maybe the big bang is coming"? Maybe. After I had drunk about three cokes Max and I began to feel very uncomfortable. I looked around; a group of men were watching us.

I said. " Seven-thirty. Peek?" Max glanced casually around then stood up.

" Head for the door", she ordered. I placed two twenty-dollar bills on the table and put myself between the flock and the erasers. They stood up to follow us. " Stay away," I warned. One growled.

" I want the littlest one, she looks tasty," he grinned. Max snarled.

Once in the parking lot we began to do a U and A. As I unfurled my wings and took off someone grabbed my leg. Slamming me against the ground. Ouch.

" Fang," Max yelled. I hooked one under the jaw and caught another in the stomach. A blow to my back sent me somersaulting across the ground. The rest of the flocks were hovering above me. Two more erasers kicked me in the gut. Why had they only gone for me? About three more leaped in. I kicked out connecting with flesh. In return blows rained down on my head. Ouch, Ouch. Someone landed next to us and I saw blonde streaked hair. Max!

" Get outta here," I yelled while trying to cover my head. Two erasers broke away and ran at trees. Angel. I swung my leg around and managed to trip one. He grabbed my wrist and broke it. I yelled in pain. Max was a demon of fury as she pulled erasers off me. One eraser had a choke hold on me. I weakly tried to loosen his grip but I couldn't breath.

" Fang, " Max cried. My vision got kinda tunnely, then everything went black.


	2. Is he breathing

**Is He Breathing**

Nudge POV

I saw Max land and begin to pull the erasers off Fang. Angel was making them run into tree. Iggy and Gasman were trying to put together a bomb. I heard Max scream

" Fang ". An eraser was choking him. Max slammed into him both skidded across the blacktop. Fang wasn't moving. Usually he got up and fought more. An eraser broke free of Angels mind control and lunged towards Fang.

" Oh no you don't," Iggy and Gazzy yelled. Ka-Boom!

"Ewww," I shrieked. " My clothes." Eraser chunks flew up. Max was done with the eraser who ha strangled Fang.

" Max," Angel screamed. An eraser was holding her. She bit down on his arm and Iggy threw a bomb at him. I swerved away. Boom. "

Ig help," Max tried to lift a very unconscious Fang. Iggy raced to help. We flew off north. Even though south was where we needed to go.

Angel POV

No. No. Please not Fang. Please, Oh gods please. Max was going ballistic as we flew. Fang was completely out of it and that was what scared her. He had never been out for more than three minutes tops. But it had been seven. Max calm down. He'll be fine, I told her. How do you know that Angel. How do you know he wasn't choked to death, Max asked? She looked down at Fang. I just know. Trust me Max. HE WILL BE FINE, I soothed. Usually it was her soothing me. Is this what she felt like. Like a mother cat to her kitten.

" We need to land," Max ordered. Max and Iggy landed awkwardly. Iggy brushed his very sensitive fingers over Fang.

" He should live. Is he breathing," Iggy asked? Max placed a hand on Fang's chest and stomach. Wow, he has mayger abs. Oh Thank God, he's breathing, She thought.

" He's breathing," Max, said. YES! Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and I did a victory dance. I scooped up Total and swung him around, he licked my face.

Wake Up Please

Max POV

"All right, " I said. " In a show of hands who did get enough to eat." Big surprise, no one.

" Okay Iggy with Nudge. Go to the nearest grocery store and get some hotdogs," I ordered.

" Angel, Gazzy find a good spot to sleep." They left. I sat down next to Fang. Big bruises were beginning to appear on his neck. I looked at his wrist and saw it was twisted at a very weird angle. Broken! I pushed his hair out of his face.

"Fang wake up please," I whispered. A twig behind me snapped and I turned. Ari!

" What do you want," I challenged raising my chin. Inside my head I screamed for Angel. Angel get everyone back quick. Ari's here. No answer. Shoot.

" I just wanted to warn you that we will get the whole flock and that Jeb can't stop the School and they want the whole flock dead besides you. Because you're the best to run tests on and," he pointed a half morphed claw at Fang.

" **He will be the first to go." **Ari laughed then left.

My whole insides were shaking. The whole flocks besides me were targeted for slaughter. NO! I would not let the flock die.

"Fang wake up please." Suddenly tears welled up in my eyes. The wounds over Jeb's betrayal were opened up now. Freshly pained. The threat that the others now faced, Fang being injured. Just to name a few. Tears were now sliding down my face and I just let them fall. I put my hands to my face and cried for what seemed like ages. Rough hands gently pulled my hands from my face. Fang was sitting up.

" Max," he whispered. I looked at him.

" What's going on," he added? I just cried. He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me, rocked me gently.

" Shh, Its all right. Your fine. Were fine," he soothed. I leaned against him and cried. _Its okay Max. I know the world can be tough but you must save it. The world needs someone like you. _The voice. Someone like me. No the world needs someone like us. How could they put the others up for death? _That is a question I can't answer_. What's in Texas? _Something that will be vital to the flock._

He Loves You

" Max. Earth to Max." Fang said. " What," I said. My faced pressed against his chest. He smelled incredibly good. And (don't tell anyone but I felt right with Fang holding me.)

" Where are the others," he asked. " Off doing chores for me," I answered. Max, Max. Are you okay? Is Ari still there, Angel asked? No Sweetie. Fang's awake though. How are Iggy and Nudge doing? Good. Guess what, she thought. What, I thought. I found Celeste.

" Ow. Man this feels like crap," Fang whined. He hissed in pain as I shifted my position. He was still holding me.

" Fang. Your awake," Iggy shouted happily as he landed. Instantly I was off Fang.

" Oh, Are we interrupting something," Nudge grinned. I opened my mouth to say yes you are, but Fang said different.

" Nope. Nothing at all. We were just talking," Fang answered. My insides churned. Fang didn't really care. Angel and Gasman fluttered in. Max. Fang really loves you, a lot, Angel informed. Then why didn't he say something else, I asked. Because he thinks you want too keep it a secret. Oh!

" All right Max. We have five packs of hotdogs and some chips," Iggy said.

" Good."

Max POV

During dinner I sat next to Fang and we held hands. I leaned on him and he kissed my hair. Angel had the I told you so look on her face. Oh please, I thought, she grinned.

" Okay Nudge, Gazzy and Angel sleep now," I ordered. Max You Will Let ME Stay Up. " Oh shoot Angel NO," I complained.

" Just kidding. Goodnight Max," Angel got up and hugged me. God I love that kid. I love you to Max, Angel thought to me. Now it was just me, Fang and Iggy.

" Okay first watch goes too…" I asked. Fang and Iggy pointed at me. Well Iggy pointed ten inches to my left. He's not perfect. Fang lay down a few feet from me. He was so freaking sexy. I heard Angel giggle, Oh way to go think embarrassing thoughts in front of a six year old. Angel giggled again. Iggy grabbed my arm.

" Max never mind. I'll take the shift," he said.

" Okay." I lay down next to Fang. He looked at me and I shifted so that I was pressed up against his side. He wrapped his arms around me. Every cell in my body was on fire.

" Are you sure your okay," I asked looking into his gorgeous dark eyes.

" I'm fine. Just a little bruised up," he answered. I sighed with relief. Then Fang kissed me; I kissed back to of course. I put my head on warm shoulder and fell asleep.


	3. Pain and bruises

**Pain and Bruises**

Fang POV

My dreams were filled with Max. Big surprise there. She was flying, laughing, kissing me. The worst part was she was getting tested on while I sat in a dog cage watching her writhe in pain. Then Angel would pop up saying the whole flock was in danger. Did she mean just Max, all of us or all of us besides max? Erasers were everywhere, their horrible teeth ready to sink into my flock.

Now you're probably this guy needs some sleep medicine? But you should see the way Angel sleeps. She has to hear and see most of our dreams. Poor kid, now being able to blend into your surroundings now that's cool. Angel can breath underwater, control minds, read minds, talks to fish and change her appearance.

Iggy is fascinated by the fact that he can feel colors. He sits there and feels garbage. Gazzy can mimic any sound and produce a really cool gas. Nudge can feel people's emotions through objects and is an amazing computer hacker. Max has the voice and turbo speed. Total is a talking dog that Angel found at the institute.

Fang POV

" All right up and at um," Max yelled, waking every one up. I shifted position and actually cried out in pain. The others rushed over, without thinking Max pulled up my shirt. Angry bruises lined up along my side, stomach and chest. I tried to move again and the bruises cracked and began to bleed. Fang just stay calm and don't move, Angel yelled inside my head. Wasn't planning on it. She frowned.

" Iggy report the damage," Max ordered. My side was so numb I never felt Ig's sensitive fingers skim there.

" Its bad, but not to bad," He said. Max sighed in relief. I just noticed she was holding my hand. " He shouldn't move for six hours," Iggy finished.

" What, with the erasers getting closer we can't wait six hours," Max said while squeezing my hand. She was just so dang cute when she was worried.


	4. Erasers again

**Erasers Again**

Fang POV

" You guys go ahead. I'll catch up," I offered.

" No, that is out of the question," Max growled. Usually she would agree only if I promised to keep my self-hidden. Did Max know something I didn't know? Ten minutes later after the others were ready to go I tried to stand up. It didn't work.

"You could carry him," the Gasman suggested. Fang they're getting closer. Hurry, Angel cried. Okay. I heaved my self up and into the air. It hurt but I could manage. I couldn't risk us getting caught, again. My wings were the only UN bruised area on my body. As we took off going south I noticed that Max was very nervous and she kept looking around way too much.

Angel POV

I could tell that Max was very paranoid. So I broke the rules and read her mind. Max was kneeling next to Fang and Ari was there too. He was saying that Jeb couldn't stop the school and that all of us except Max were targeted for slaughter. And Fang was going first. I don't want to die. I was too young to die and who would look after Total. Was I the only one in the whole in whole flock that knew this, besides Max of course. Nudge looked happy, Iggy and Gazzy were talking about a new bomb, while holding Total.

Fang was looking like he knew something was up. Fang do you know what's going on, I asked. No idea. But she seems very uncomfortable, he answered. Okay, so Max knew it and I knew it. Fang should know it because he's second in command. But Ari had said Fang was first. Would Fang be able to live with that? Get the mutants and destroy them. Get the mutants, Get the mutants. Erasers!

" Max erasers behind us," I yelled. She turned; a huge black wave was coming towards us. I made a few forget to flap and they fell. Fight or flight, Max chanted in her head. She calculated the odds. Twenty of them. We could do it. Fight.

" Battle up," Max shouted. This is gonna be good.


	5. Battle up

**Battle Up**

Max POV

" Ig give me Total," I ordered. Putting him in my backpack. Fight or flight. There were only twenty of them. I guess were not that important any more. With Fang a little scraped up it would be hard for us but I knew we could take em.

" Battle up," I shouted. My heart swelled with pride to see bloodlust pop in to my flock's eyes. Even Fang looked excited despite the beating he had gotten the other night. Max how did they find us so quickly, Angel asked. I don't know honey. Total was in my backpack. We flew forward and engaged. I pulled one's huge paw backward, then got him hard in the stomach. Fang was near me; he pulled his opponents wings back with one hand while his other hit the other in the nose. A big blow to my back sent me upside down. Ari! He grinned before taking a huge swipe at my nose. I punched him in the jaw and he got me on the leg.

" So Max you gonna turn yourself in or are you to scared," he taunted. I spit and broke his nose. A dark object hit Ari in mid swing. Fang. He was very angry. But with the new threat against him, I couldn't have him fighting Ari. Both boys had an unspoken hatred for the other. Swooping in and breaking Fang's grip I somersaulted Ari in the air, he was out of wind.

" You stay way from my flock," I said with each punch. He flipped backwards, catching Angel. Biting into her wing and punching her back. Angel cried out. The Gasman threw a bomb at Ari who ducked and then fled.

" That's right you better run," Iggy yelled after them. The whole flock was breathing hard but seemed fine. Fang was glaring at me.

" What," I said. He shook his head and turned away.

" Report," I said. " My wing needs a bandage but I'm good," Angel remarked.

" Good here," Iggy and Gazzy chorused. " I'm A-okay," Nudge said beaming.

" Fine here," Fang said stiffly. God that guy was never happy.

" Okay lets fly a few states south and then camp out for the night," I volunteered.

" Okay." " All right lets go." We turned as one and began to go south. I glanced hopefully at Fang. Sometimes we hold hands while flying, but his back was turned. Oh Boy.


	6. Truth

**Truth**

Fang POV

As we flew all I could think about was how Max had looked when she saw me fighting Ari. Horrified, frightened, nervous, scared and terrified ran across her face. Did she have feelings for Ari? Did she not want him to get hurt? Or was she trying to protect me? Well I don't need to be protected. I can take care of myself thank you very much. I wasn't helpless. Still when she saw Ari hit me, she looked so terrified. Like Ari was going to start shooting poison at me.

" Uh Fang," Total said. " Are you gonna let us hit that tree," he asked? Oh crap. I had dropped while I was thinking and almost hit a tree. Making a very impressive roll that sadly I had done to many times, I cleared it. Max dove down like she was expecting me to drop dead or something.

" I'm fine," I snarled. She glared at me with the look that said sorry for being concerned. My gaze didn't soften. She wasn't getting of the hook that easily.

" Thanks," I added. Max just frowned and said " Try to be like a little more careful.

" Yeah whatever," I growled. Then Max whirled up to the others. I followed. Hot eyes trailed me and I looked around to see Angel staring at me. She

Frowned. You should be nicer to Max. I turned away. " How high up are we," Total asked.

" About three hundred thousand feet off the ground," I said. He looked down at the ground and swallowed. " I won't let you fall," I whispered.

" Thanks."

" Ig take total," Max coasted on a warm updraft. I handed Total to Iggy then fell in beside Max

" Why did you stop me from fighting Ari," I asked looking down.

" I'll tell you later," she said. " Down here looks good."

" Iggy down then two a-clock to land," I hovered up next to Iggy. Max nodded. Max and I were synchronized in a way. If she was about to give an order, I was already doing it. We landed on by one. Max and I did a 360 look.

" Get those hotdogs out and chips. We are hungry," Max said.

" Potty," Total gasped running into the woods. Once dinner was eaten Max stood up.

" Okay guys lets get some sleep. Fang take first watch," Max said. I sighed and sat down. This was gonna be a long night.

Max POV

" Max you said you would tell me later. Its later," a voice said. Footsteps and Fang as crouched over me.

"I want to know." I sat up. " Ari came while you were unconscious and said that Jeb couldn't stop the School and that the entire flock besides me are targeted for slaughter," I said quickly.

" And he said you were first," I started crying. I can talk about the others getting killed but when it comes to Fang I cry. Which I seemed to be doing a lot lately. Fang just blinked, he looked stunned.

"And that's different from every day how," he asked. I shrugged. Suddenly I gasped, grabbed him and kissed him. It was good and he instantly kissed back. We slanted our heads to each side. There was something desperate in it.

" What was that for," Fang asked. I touched his face. " Just in case," I whispered. He grinned. God I love that guy.

" We'll talk more tomorrow, " he kissed my forehead.

" Goodnight Max."

" Goodnight Fang."


	7. To Texas

28/02/2010 09:36:00

To Texas

Iggy POV

As you may know I'm blind. The School whitecoats tried to enhance my night vision and ended up destroying my sight. I remember when I could see sorta. Since I'm blind my hearing is better then before. Max and Fang were talking about something so I decided to tune in.

" And that the entire flock besides me are targeted for slaughter," Max said. She was talking to Fang. I think.

"And he said that you were first," Max began to cry. The fact that I couldn't see Fangs expression was killing me.

"Ands that's different from every day how," Fang asked. Suddenly Max gasped and I think she kissed Fang. Okay I had heard enough. I turned to Nudge breathing beside me. I didn't want to die and I didn't want Nudge to die either. If the school knew what was best for them they would stay away.

Max POV

Day whatever in our crazy, insane life.

" Max what's for breakfast," Gazzy asked.

" Whatever," I said pulling out our food pack six hotdogs and some dry cereal.

" Dang. Were almost out," I snarled. "Fang do we have any more money," I asked looking up? He shook his head. Well that sucks!

"Does this mean where going to have to use your card again," The Gasman asked. See we had been trying not to because Fang and I feared it was traceable by The School. "If we have to probably," I frowned not liking the idea one bit. "Maybe we could use it then skedaddle," Iggy looked up from his plate.

Fang nodded. I frowned again. "No. We'll just have to figure something out." Fang gave me the look.


	8. Really Sorry

23/08/2010 21:35:00

**I'm sorry guys but for now this story will be done. i'm not feeling it for this story. i will mark it as complete even though it isn't. i promise i will update.**

**sorry again**

**Perfect Storm**


End file.
